In order to connect a cable to a printed circuit board, it is well known to join a receptacle to the printed circuit board, while also joining a plug to the cable. When the receptacle and the plug are configured to be joined together, for example, using a thread or a bayonet system, they each include an internal electrical connector to transfer the signals carried by the cable. The cable is fitted with an external shield, or shell, and the printed circuit is integrated into a case, usually metallic, to protect the signals from electrical interference. In order to ensure continuity of the shielding, between the cable shielding and the case protecting the printed circuit via the plug and the receptacle comprising several parts, the contact points have to be multiplied. This complicates the geometry of the parts and increases their cost.
When a shielded connector must also have a keying mechanism to prevent incorrect positioning of the cable connector, several problems arise. In effect, it is difficult to make a peripheral shielding element, fitted with contacts allowing continuity of the shielding, compatible with the connector's keying requirement for the following reasons. To achieve mechanically efficient keying, it is preferable for the forms opposite a coupling in an undesirable position to be located as close as possible to the periphery of the connecting interface. Additionally, where a case is likely to receive a large number of similar connectors, it is preferable to obtain a sufficient number of keying combinations. When the connectors are small, it becomes necessary to use a large part or the entirety of the connector interface cover in order to dispose the keying forms. Furthermore, the areas allowing the keying must not impair the efficiency of the shielding. Consequently, the peripheral shielding element must adopt these forms, which means that the shielding device must be modified to each version, which increases cost. The position and the form of the multiple resilient contacts also become problematic, given the presence and variable position of the keying elements.
One known solution consists in moving an area containing the keying mechanism inside the shielded area. The disadvantage of this solution is that it increases both the space needed and overall weight, while reducing the mechanical efficiency of the keying mechanism due to the leverage.
The above-mentioned problems are further augmented in a case where the connection must be watertight, considering the additional constraints on the space needed and the forms provided by the seal.